


One More Chance

by madglow



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, basically expecting sadness for lis episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madglow/pseuds/madglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finds Chloe during the Storm but she's badly injured. Can she save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance

Rain is pouring. The wind is howling. My heart is pounding. My body feels numb, I can barely move, but I hear her. I have to find her.

  
She’s calling out to me quietly, softly, so unlike her. She’s never quiet. Always full of life and energy but I see her and she’s covered in blood. The instant she sees me she smiles. That’s my Chloe…

 

She’s sitting up against the lighthouse. I slowly walk towards her. Each step is harder than the next but I need to reach her.

 

My legs finally give out and I collapse on the ground next to her. She reaches out her hand. I take it and she pulls me into a sitting position against the lighthouse. 

 

We sit there for a moment, backs against the lighthouse, shoulders touching, just pausing in the middle of a terrifying storm. I hear her breathing slowly, painfully. I look down at her stomach. She has one bloody hand on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It isn’t helping.

  
She turns her head towards me and smiles “Max, you found me.”

  
I look down. Guilty. I whisper “I should have found you earlier. I could have prevented this.”My limbs feel heavy. I want to do something. I want to fix this. Please let me fix this.

I slowly raise my right arm. It’s shaking. It hurts so much. I close my eyes and try to rewind. I hear the voices. I see the bright white. I see blotches of red. I feel my head splitting open.

  
Nothing. It didn’t work. It doesn’t work anymore. Not since I went back. Not since I saved Chloe from him.

  
I grab my head with my left hand. It hurts so much. Make it stop. Just make it stop. Chloe grabs my cheek with her left hand. It has blood on it too.

  
“Max, hey look at me.” I look into her eyes, filled with so much honesty and love. How can see look at me like that when I screwed up so badly. She’s dying because of me.

 

“Come on Super-Max. You did everything you could. You stopped that fucker Jefferson. He can’t hurt anyone again.”

  
I can’t take it anymore. My mouth is dry and my voice comes out hoarsely “He hurt you! You’re dying Chloe and I can’t stop it!” Tears flow down my face. “This is all my fault. I fucked up and now you’re dying again but this time I can’t rewind. I can’t fix this.”

  
“Maybe you’re not supposed to.” That shocks me. What kind of world wouldn’t let me save Chloe? _The same kind that let Rachel die_. “And if this really is the end then I want to tell you how much you mean to me.”

  
“Chloe…” Don’t talk like that please. I can’t let you die, I just can’t.

  
“Max, you’re my best friend. When you moved to Seattle I was angry at you and angry at my dad. I felt abandoned… but I was proud of you for going after your dreams.”

  
“I wish we could have had more time together but this has been one of the best weeks of my life, even with all the craziness going on. I wouldn’t trade our time together for anything.” She starts coughing a little. Some blood comes out of her mouth. She looks pale, so so pale now.

  
“I…I love you Max.” My heart skips a beat. Chloe loves me. I love her. It’s not supposed to be like this though.

  
We were supposed to make it out of the storm in Chloe’s truck. Then on the way to Portland I would kiss her. She would get that adorable surprised expression on her face and make a dumb joke about me being all over her. I’d tell her that I love her and she would say it back. We would live happily ever after in our own cheesy fairytale. That won’t happen anymore.

  
If this is really it then I have to tell her how I feel. “Chloe… I love you too, so much. I just… I just wish that we had more time.” She looks a little surprised. Of course I love you Chloe; how could I not?

  
I lean in and kiss her. I taste blood on her lips but I don’t care, this might be our last chance together. She presses her lips back against mine, I grab her face to pull her closer. Our lips move slowly against each other, it’s a tender and passionate kiss but I know it won’t last. Her lips are cold and reality sets back in. She’s going to die.

I pull away slightly and rest my forehead against hers. Chloe looks at me like I’m her entire world. She’s accepted this. She’s breathing slower than before. I can tell that her time is almost over.

All of a sudden she pulls away slightly. “Max, you… your head is… bleeding.”

  
I bring my hand up towards my head, I lower it down. She’s right. It’s covered in blood, my blood. When did that happen? I don’t remember hitting my head…

  
“Max… I’m sorry. I…I hear dad and Rachel calling me…”

Her words are coming out slower now. I can see her struggling to speak. “Don’t forget about me… I love you Max…”

  
Her body goes limp in my arms. “Chloe! No! Chloe please come back!” Tears flow down my face, I start sobbing. This can’t be real. “I won’t let you die, I won’t.” This can’t be happening. She can’t be dead. _No._

  
I have to fix this, I have to. I raise my right hand. Please work, please. It’s shaking, I hear voices. _Hear voices_. I see the bright white. _Bright white._ I see blotches of red. _Red red red_. I feel my head splitting open. _Nothing._

  
“Aghh.” I grab my head, there's more blood. God, the pain is excruciating. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it… Just this once let me… One more chance please..please..please… _One more chance… okay._

* * *

  
Whoa that was so surreal… Okay I’m in class… everything’s cool. I’m okay. I didn’t fall asleep and that sure didn’t feel like a dream… weird.

A freak tornado in Oregon? What are the chances of that happening? Zero.

Maybe I should take a picture to prove I’m still here…


End file.
